Kōshi Sugawara/Image Gallery
Manga Design and sketches Kōshi Sugawara CharaProfile.png|Sugawara's character profile Takeda Apologizing.png|Takeda apologizes while Hinata, Tanaka, and Sugawara watch in awe Daichi, Asahi, and Suga Walking Together.png|Daichi, Asahi and Sugawara Walking Together Volume 7 Outtake.png|When Kageyama got subbed out of the game, Tsukki was supposed to rile him up and Ennoshita warning Tsukki not to do anything. However, the author realized that Tsukki was supposed to be on the court. Thus, the scene was removed Chiyukishima.png|Ennoshita and Suga cheering for Tsukki but calling him "Chiyukishima" Asahi and Shufusu.png|Sugawara asking Asahi why he said "Shufusu" during their first-year introductions. Sugawara drumming to the beat.png|Sugawara using Tanaka's head as drum. Calm Sugawara.png|Sugawara calming down Vol 24 promo comic.jpg|Kageyama promoting volume 24; Hinata complains that Kageyama is covering too much of his face on the volume cover. Asahi encourages Kageyama while Sugawara tells him not to pamper him too much Omikuji Worries.png|Asahi worrying about his omikuji Silent Suga.png|Sugawara silenced after Tsukishima's retort No need to be nervous.png Shaved Head.png Karasuno Practicing Signatures.jpg Plans for Dinner.png IMG 9343.PNG IMG 9347.PNG IMG 9357.PNG IMG 9369.PNG IMG 9370.PNG Covers Volume 2.png|Sugawara on the cover of Volume 2 Vol 2 english cover.png|Sugawara on the cover of Volume 2 (English ver.) Volume 3 Back Cover.png|Sugawara on the back cover of Volume 3 Vol 3 english back.jpg|Sugawara on the back cover of Volume 3 (English ver.) Volume 5 Side Cover.png|Sugawara on the side cover of Volume 5 Volume 7.png|Sugawara on the cover of Volume 7 Hq vol 7 english.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of Volume 7 (English ver.) Volume 20 Inner Cover.png|Sugawara on the inner cover of Volume 20 Vol 20 back.jpeg|Sugawara on the back cover of Volume 20 Volume 27.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of Volume 27 Shosetsuban 2.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of Shōsetsuban Volume 2 Lets haikyuu promo page.png Let'sHaikyuu volume7.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of Let's! Haikyū!? Volume 7 Shosetsuban 11 cover.jpg Color works Chapter 1.PNG|Chapter 1 cover Chapter 9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter 13.png|Chapter 13 cover Chapter 16.png|Chapter 16 cover Chapter 20.png|Chapter 20 cover Chapter 24.png|Chapter 24 cover Chapter 30.png|Chapter 30 cover Chapter 49.png|Chapter 49 cover Chapter 54.png|Chapter 54 cover Chapter 65.png|Chapter 65 cover Chapter 80.png|Chapter 80 cover Chapter 85.png|Chapter 85 cover Chapter 103.jpg|Chapter 103 cover Chapter 109.png|Chapter 109 cover Chapter 123.png|Chapter 123 cover Chapter 150.png|Chapter 150 cover Chapter 175.png|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 189.jpg|Chapter 189 cover Chapter 220.png|Chapter 220 cover Chapter 241.jpg|Chapter 241 cover Chapter 264.jpg|Chapter 264 cover Chapter 281.jpg|Chapter 281 cover Chapter338.jpg|Chapter 338 cover Chapter346.jpg|Chapter 346 cover Chapter357.jpg|Chapter 357 cover Chapter364.jpg|Chapter 364 cover Manga panels and pages The Story Behind the T-shirts.png|Volume 3 Extra Chapter Why is it that Noya-san is so cool, but still isn’t popular with girls.png|Volume 12 Extra Chapter Director Ennoshita.png|Volume 15 Extra Chapter KarasunoHighSchoolSportsDay.jpg|Volume 23 extra chapter Chapter 7.png|Chapter 7 cover Chapter 10.png|Chapter 10 cover Chapter 11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter 18.png|Chapter 18 cover Chapter 19.png|Chapter 19 cover Asahi storming off.png Chapter 23.png|Chapter 23 cover Chapter 26.png|Chapter 26 cover Chapter 28.png|Chapter 28 cover Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover U012.jpg Chapter 34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 037 Splashpage.png|Chapter 37 cover Chapter 38.png|Chapter 38 cover Chapter 42.png|Chapter 42 cover Chapter 45.png|Chapter 45 cover Chapter 51.png|Chapter 51 cover Chapter 55.png|Chapter 55 cover Chapter58.png|Chapter 58 cover (flashback) Chapter 68.png|Chapter 68 cover Im gonna vry the bodhisattva faces tho.png Chapter 74.png|Chapter 74 cover Chapter 87.png|Chapter 87 cover TsukishimaYamaguchi1.jpg|Yamaguchi yells at Tsukishima (flashback) Chapter 89.png|Chapter 89 cover Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 95.png|Chapter 95 cover Chapter 98.png|Chapter 98 cover Chapter 108.png|Chapter 108 cover Chapter 118.png|Chapter 118 cover Chapter 127.png|Chapter 127 cover Chapter 134.png|Chapter 134 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 136.png|Chapter 136 cover Chapter 137.png|Chapter 137 cover Chapter 145.png|Chapter 145 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover Chapter 162.png|Chapter 162 cover Chapter 177.png|Chapter 177 cover Chapter 178.png|Chapter 178 cover Chapter 180.png|Chapter 180 cover Chapter 208.jpg|Chapter 208 cover Chapter 210.jpg|Chapter 210 cover Chapter 227.jpg|Chapter 227 cover Chapter 242.jpg|Chapter 242 cover SugawaraSavesBlockOut.png Chapter 243.jpg|Chapter 243 cover Chapter 255.jpg|Chapter 255 cover Chapter 260.jpg|Chapter 260 cover Chapter 261.jpg|Chapter 261 cover Chapter 262.jpg|Chapter 262 cover TanakaUpperclassmen.png Chapter 263.jpg|Chapter 263 cover Chapter 282.jpg|Chapter 282 cover Chapter 289.png|Chapter 289 cover Chapter 291.png|Chapter 291 cover Chapter307.jpg|Chapter 307 cover Chapter347.jpg|Chapter 347 cover Chapter353.jpg|Chapter 353 cover Chapter367.jpg|Chapter 367 cover Anime Character designs and promotional tumblr_n2atl5cOXG1s8o9ago4_1280.jpg|Character design Koushi Sugawara Cover.png|Sugawara in his setting position Karasuno Team.png|Sugawara with the rest of Karasuno Sawamura,tsukishima,sugawara.jpg|Sugawara, Tsukishima and Daichi Haikyuu Poster.png|Season 1 promo image 4th Key Visual.png|Season 1 promo image Haikyū anime.PNG|Season 1 promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Owari to Hajimari Key Visual.jpg|First movie (Endings and Beginnings) promo image Gekijō-ban Haikyu Shōsha to Haisha Key Visual.jpg|Second movie (Winners and Losers) promo image Sugawara Season 4.png Sugawara Season 4 Face Design.png Screencaps Maxresdefault.jpg First appearance.png|Sugawara with Daichi and Tanaka, as they greet the first-years Sugawara1.png Karasuno S1E2.png|Daichi with the vice-principal's wig on his head Haikyuu EP02 - 2.png|The first years, Tanaka, and Sugawara listen to Daichi as he explains Karasuno's goals The Formidable Ally.png Example of the combination of Hinata and Kageyama.PNG Karasuno-2 S1E2.png SugawaraHinata S1E3.png|Sugawara helps Hinata improve his receives Sugawara5.jpg|Sugawara and Tanaka sugawara8.jpg|Sugawara ACowardsAnxiety1.png Season 1 Episode 5-jackets.png|The first years receive their team jackets Sakanoshita.png|Sugawara confronted by Kageyama from a distance Season 1 Episode 5-pork buns.png Season 1 Episode 5-vomit.png|Hinata vomitting on Tanaka from anxiety. Sugawara kageyama tanaka S1E6.png|Sugawara stops Kageyama from 'beating some courage' into Hinata Haikyuu6.jpg Oikawa Karasuno S1E7.png S1E8 Karasuno 2.png Karasuno9.png Haikyuu11.png Sugawara Yaku s1 e13.png Karasuno2.png Karasuno10.png Karasuno1.png Haikyuu15.png Daichi2 S1E16.png DaichiSuga.png|Suga tells Daichi his wishes sugawara9.png|Sugawara, Azumane and Sawamura Sugawara.png Senpai's True Abilities.png|As Kageyama is being switched out, Sugawara encourages him Kageyama-sugawara.png|Sugawara is compared against Kageyama in terms of their setting skills Sumairu.jpg|Sugawara smiles at his teammates Sugawara x kageyama.png|Sugawara is swapped out for Kageyama Flyingfish.PNG|Sugawara comparing Tobio to a tobiuo fish during a match Karasuno3.png Karasuno5.jpeg AsahiSuga.png|Suga and Asahi talk to Daichi about the Spring High Haikyuu25.png|After the Interhigh, Takeda gathers up the third years and tells them to decide wisely if they would rather retire from the club and focus on their studies or continue, reminding them to pick choices that they won't regret in the future sugawara7.jpg|Sugawara happy Season final end card.PNG Group s2 e1.png Karasuno S2E2.png S2E2-0.png Karasuno11.png Group s2 e3 1.png Group s2 e3 2.png Group s2 e4 3.png Karasuno.png Cog S2E10.png Above-S2E11.png TrainingCampBBQ captainconversation.png Group s2 e11 3.png S2E12- Let the Games Begin.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s2 e12.png HinataSugawara1.png Group s2 e17 2.png Group s2 e19 11.png Karasuno7.png Group s2 e19 1.png Avenge the shot s2 e20 1.png Group s2 e20 4.png Sugawara s2 e21 1.png Ukai Sugawara s2 e21.png Karasuno8.png S2E25.png S3E5.png S3E6.png Kiyoko calming Sugawara down.JPG|Kiyoko calming Sugawara down S3E7.png Suga s3 e7.png Suga 2 s3 e7.png Crows.png Group s2 e25 1.png Group s3-e1-1.png Sugawara s3-e2-1.png Karasuno s2-e7-1.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s3-e6-4.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s3-e6-3.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s3-e6-2.png Daichi Sugawara Asahi s3-e6-1.png Sugawara and Asahi s3-e6-1.png Karasuno s3-e10-3.png Group s3-e10-4.png Hinata and Sugawara s1-e3-1.png Stage Play Haikyu Stage Play Cast Announcement.jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Haikyu-stage-play-visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" promo image Castsei2.jpg|Stage play first run cast First run 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years First Run Cast.jpg|Stage play first run cast Engeki Soundtrack.jpg|Stage play first run soundtrack cover 2nd run.png|Stage play re-run cast 2ndKarasunoA.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years and adults 2ndRunCast.jpg|Stage play re-run cast Announcment (revival).jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Revival - 2nd Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival! promo image Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Revival! stage play Karasuno cast Revival third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno, Revival! cast Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Haikyuu Stage Visual - 4th.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Winners and Losers promo image Promotional Flyer (I).jpg|Winners and Losers stage play Karasuno cast Engeki exhibition visual.jpg|Engeki exhibition promo visual Winners and losers 3rd years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Winners and losers karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Winners and losers cast.jpg|Photo of Winners and Losers cast Summer of evolution promo image.jpg|Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" The Summer of Evolution promo image Snn kaimaku.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years and Hinata Snn third.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Snn karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snn zenin.jpg|Photo of Summer of Evolution cast Giant of Beginnings Visual.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Start of the Giant GiantOfBeginningsThirdYears.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Hnk 200.jpg|Photo of Karasuno GiantOfBeginningsEnd.jpg|Photo of Start of the Giant cast Snc hq day -1.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Snc karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Snc third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Snc zenin.jpg|Photo of The Strongest Team cast Flight poster.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High Hishou first look.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Flight cast.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promotional leaflet Hishou banner.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" Fly High promo image Hishou karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno Hishou 300.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Hishou third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Hishou zenin.jpg|Photo of Fly High cast Saikyou no challenger poster 2.jpg|Hyper Projection Engeki "Haikyū!!" The Strongest Challengers New years 3rd years 1.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years for the New Year New years 3rd years 2.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years for the New Year Merchandise Sugawara figure.jpg|Sugawara figure sugawara11.jpg|Sugawara sugawara, tsukishima and kageyama.png|Sugawara, Tsukishima and Kageyama Karasuno Uniform.jpg Vol 9.jpg Vol 6.jpg Vol 3.jpg sln 4.jpg S2 sln 6.jpg Imagination single cover.PNG|Sugawara on the cover of Imagination by SPYAIR I'm a Believer.png|Sugawara on the cover of I'm a Believer by SPYAIR FLYHIGH BURNOUTSYNDROMES.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of FLY HIGH!! by BURNOUT SYNDROMES Mashi Mashi NICO-Touches-the-Walls.jpg|Sugawara on the cover of Mashi Mashi by NICO Touches the Walls Haikyu!! - Collection 1 Sub.Blu-Ray.jpg|Sugawara on Haikyū!! Blu Ray Collection 1 DVD Suga Calendar.jpg|2015 Desktop Calendar 2015 hq calendar cover.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar Cover 2015 hq calendar 6.jpg|2015 Wall Calendar 3rd years clear file.jpg|2015 Clear File Hq calendar 2017 5.jpg|2017 Wall Calendar Karasuno vobaca card.png|Haikyū!! Vobaca Card IMG 8685.png|Sugawara in the mobile game Haikyu!! Donpisha Match IMG 8928.jpg|Sugawara in a promo for Donpisha Match IMG 8934.png|2-star Sugawara in Donpisha Match IMG 9015.PNG|Sugawara in a promo for Haikyū!! Volleyball Card Game Category:Character Subpages Category:Images of Kōshi Sugawara